Audrina Patridge
| died= | hometown= Los Angeles, California | knownfor= Reality TV star | season= Dancing with the Stars 11 | partner= Tony Dovolani | place= 7 | highestscore= 26 (Waltz) | lowestscore= 19 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 23.1 }} Audrina Cathleen Patridge is a celebrity from Season 11 of Dancing with the Stars. Life and Career Early Life Audrina was born 9 May 1985 in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of Lynn (née Clelland) and Mark Patridge. She is of English, Belgian, Italian, Polish, and German ancestry, and has three younger siblings: Casey (born 1986), who is fourteen months her junior, Marky (born 1988), and Samantha (born 1995). Patridge grew up in Yorba Linda, California. The Hills In 2006, MTV developed the reality television series The Hills as the spin-off of Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County. It originally chronicled the lives of Lauren Conrad, who appeared in its predecessor, her housemate Heidi Montag, and friends Whitney Port and Patridge. During production of the first season, producers cast her in a position with Quixote Studios. The following season, Patridge was cast with Epic Records. Later in the season, Montag ended her friendship with Patridge after suspecting that she was involved with her boyfriend Spencer Pratt, though the women later reconciled. After Montag moved in with Pratt, Patridge and Lo Bosworth later became roommates with Conrad. During the third season, Patridge resumed an on-again/off-again relationship with boyfriend Justin Brescia, who Bosworth jokingly nicknamed "Justin Bobby". Their turbulent relationship carried through each subsequent season. She confirmed during an interview 28 May 2009 in On Air with Ryan Seacrest that she was leaving The Hills to star in her own reality program documenting her life outside The Hills. Her final episode of the series was supposed to be 1 December 2009. However, she later signed on for the series' sixth (and final) season while her new series, produced by Mark Burnett, set to air on MTV in mid-2010, was put on hold due to The Hills. Patridge appeared in more episodes of The Hills than any other cast member. Patridge launched her Hollywood career appearing in the reality show The Hills and then landed a minor role in Into the Blue 2: The Reef. The movie was released straight-to-DVD 21 April 2009. Patridge has made appearances in Mad TV and Do Not Disturb. In March 2008, nude pictures of Patridge were published online. "They were taken when I was just out of high school and beginning to model," Patridge has explained. "I was naive, overly trusting of people, and inexperienced." In August 2008, she was cast as Megan in Sorority Row; production was carried out from October 2008 to early 2009, and the film was released 11 September 2009. In August 2008, Patridge purchased a house in Los Angeles' Hollywood Dell neighborhood. On 22 February 2009, Patridge's home was burgled by two members of the Bling Ring. She appeared in an ad for PETA, encouraging people to adopt rather than buy pets. Patridge appeared in Carl's Jr. commercials during 2009, 2010 and 2012. She refuted rumors that she would play the part based on her former Hills co-star Lauren Conrad in the film version of L.A. Candy based on the book by Conrad. She also ranked at #16 in FHM's 100 Sexiest Women poll in 2010. Recent Endeavors In October 2010, Patridge announced that she would star in Audrina, an upcoming VH1 reality series following her life after The Hills. The series premiered 17 April 2011, with disappointing ratings, and it was cancelled after only one season. She had a cameo role in the 2011 film Take Me Home Tonight. In January 2011, she signed on to star in the YOBI.tv Dream Maker webseries. Following the end of her career in reality TV, Patridge continued to pursue acting, and was cast in a part in Scary Movie 5; however her scenes were cut from the finished film due to the scene being too risque for the PG-13 movie. In January 2014, Patridge became the new host of the NBC late night travel series 1st Look. Personal Life Audrina Cathleen Patridge has dated Corey Bohan, a motorcycle rider and professional BMX dirt bike rider, since 2008 and, on 20 November 2015, Corey proposed after getting her parents' permission and Audrina happily accepted. It was announced 18 December 2015 she was expecting her first child, later revealed to be a baby girl. Patridge gave birth to daughter Kirra Max 24 June 2016. They were married 5 November 2016. Dancing with the Stars 11 She was partnered with Tony Dovolani. They placed 7th. Scores Gallery Audrina_&_Tony_S11.jpg Audrina-Patridge-Promo.jpg Audrina-Patridge6.jpg Category:Season 11 contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Actors